The present invention relates generally to pressure sensing transducers and pertains particularly to a universal package for submersible transducers.
Transducers for hostile environments, particularly submersible transducers, have been known and utilized for some time. These transducers are typically specially packaged for the particular environment and for measuring the particular type pressure of interest.
Due to the hostile environment from high corrosive fluids and the like, packages for measuring pressures in such environments are typically highly specialized and expensive. Such transducers are typically specially packaged for each particular application. This custom packaging makes the transducers rather expensive to manufacture as well as replace and/or repair.
These specially prepared transducers also are frequently limited in their application as well as pressure ranges. Silicon transducers are limited in their pressure range because of the fragility of the packaging.
It is therefore desirable that an improved universal submersible package by available.